Moon Milk
by Lullasong
Summary: Luna has been busy. Working hard on her 'pet' project to craft a new beverage, never before seen in Equestria. One that ponies throughout the land will hopefully soon come to enjoy! What adventure awaits?
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Mix

_**Moon Milk**_

 _By Lullasong_

(?) - years before Nightmare Moon.

Working long and hard into the day was taxing on Princess Luna given her nocturnal nature. But she couldn't give up, not after all the sleepless days spent perfecting her recipe. This, would change everything, probably. Chocolate and milk, both so different but she was dead set on meshing her favorite candy and dairy product together perfectly. The combination often reminded the Princess of the Night of her relationship with her elder sister Celestia.

Two different entities co-existing in harmony for the betterment of all Ponies.

Now if she could just get this chocolate milk to do the same. After being booted from the castle kitchen her room was the only place left to carry out her work. Sure blending them together was simple enough but it had to be more than that. It had to be perfect. And she had no shortage of time needed to devout herself to this little project. In these peaceful times, the Kingdom of Equestria practically ran itself. That simple fact troubled her sister.

She would say, 'Don't be so carefree Luna. This could merely be the calm before a great storm. We must remain vigilant.'

A knock came at the door. "Luna are you in there?" called out Celestia, barging in before Luna could respond.

Luna didn't bother to look up from studying her notes. "I believe you just answered your own question before I could."

Celestia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll be more respectful next time." Her gaze paned over her siblings room, all was neat and in it's place save for that small patch of unholiness in the corner filled with a pile of milk bottles and chocolate bar wrappers. Quietly, Celestia gobbled down the last third of an abandoned bar chocolate bar left lying on the floor. "You know Luna-"

"Yes, yes. I should be asleep and saving my energies for the imminent moment when the lives of all Pony kind are to be threatened by some as of yet unforeseen threat." Luna interjected. "So you've got your mane in a bit of a twist? I've got to get this mix right. I have almost..." she trailed off, concentrating on mixing the confectionery concoction in front of her with a steadily increasing speed. Making the perfect mix was her 'baby'.

"Don't you think you've maybe spent a little too much time on this already? How many ways can there be to mix chocolate with milk?"

Luna shot a semi-piercing gaze at Celestia. "Hmph...Is that a serious query sister? I've got notes you know. Lot and lots and _lots_ of notes! From my many moons of research!" The night pony haphazardly guzzled down her latest creation at once, giving it no time for breath.

Celestia nibbled on a bit of candy she'd found after the un-princessy act of rummaging through her sister's trash. "Luna, you've only been at this for two days and I've told you the second batch you gave me was practically perfect. Why go on?"

" 'Practically perfect' will not make the cut, my sister." At once Luna used her powers to condense a mass of wrappers almost as large as her bed down to the size of a mere volleyball and tossed it into the waste basket. "And that second batch will be a distant memory once you treat your royal taste buds to my very latest!"

Celestia magically snatched the bottle out of thin air that Luna had levitated over to her. "Okay, if it'll help get your focus back on your duties, I'll try it."

Luna watched anxiously as her sister slowly moved the top of the bottle to her muzzle, taking in the fragrance as both a joy and a precautionary measure. Then she drank it. A mere sip at first then before she knew it the whole thing had been downed a fraction of a second later. Luna's heart beat rapidly, that was the reaction she had wanted. No words, just a pony genuinely enjoying her product with gusto.

Celestia was ecstatic. "Woah, Luna..." Wide eyed she gazed at the bottle, "This was _the_ most amazing drink I have ever tasted."

Silence. There were no words to describe how happy Luna was now. Just a massive smile plastered on her face. Okay, maybe a few words to describe her cheer. "Oh sister, this has made me most happy. Why I haven't been filled with joy like this since we both got our cutie marks!"

A pleased Celestia hugged her sister. "I'm happy you met with success. But...what are you going to do now?"

By now if the smile Luna beared grew any wider her head would've exploded. "I... am going to personally deliver a shipment of my 'Moon Milk' to random citizens of our land." She placed a crudely drawn map of Equestria on the table and began placing a blindfold over Celestia's eyes. "Now just place your hoof down on the map after I spin you around three or ten times and wherever you land is the lucky settlement that is to be graced with my royal presence."

"But Luna..." Celestia stopped herself. She had hoped the response would be that her sister would now return focus back to her duties. _"Just let her get this out of her system. She'll probably just go no matter what I say."_ she thought. Without saying a single word more on the matter she allowed Luna to spin her around. Then after being sufficiently disoriented she planted her right hoof down firmly on the table with an audible thunk.

"So, where will you be headed?"

"Hmm..." Luna examined the map. "Okay, so where you chose is the complete and utter middle of _nowhere_. Not what I had in mind. But it looks like the closest place to where you landed is a fledgling, little settlement called, Manehattan. I still say it should've been named Ponyville...but I digress, it will do just fine." Almost immediately Luna took flight to depart.

"Wait!" Celestia shouted, a bit shocked by her sibling's rashness. "You're leaving now, as in _right_ now?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, almost confused by this. "But of course dear sister, why delay my journey?"

"B-but I...um." Cele stammered, at a loss for words. "Okaaaay, I guess now is as good as ever but what about packing the milk or getting some sleep first and while I'm at it, why don't you just stay here and treat the castle guards to the drink of your invention?"

"One, no packing is necessary as I shall prepare the beverage fresh on site. And two...you're right, I will start fresh tomorrow. Thank you." Luna took a deep breath inward taking on a more serious demeanor before switching into her royal canterlot voice. "AND THIRD, LET IF BE KNOWN THAT PRINCESS LUNA DOES NOT SHOW FAVORITISM TOWARDS THE PONIES THAT ARE CLOSEST IN PROXIMITY TO HER RESIDENCE. I CARE FOR ALL OF MY SUBJECTS EQUALLY." Her booming voice echoed throughout the castle halls, shaking even it's sturdily constructed walls.

In the distance the sound of a eight layer cake that had just been completed and taken all morning to produce suddenly toppling over could be heard along with the alarmed gasp of Gwetta the baker.

Celestia remained calm, gently placed her hoof to her forehead and let out a calming breath.

"Yes Cele, I am aware of what just happened. I shall go and give my sincerest apologies to Gwetta...again."

* * *

 **Like, hate? Lemme know in a review. Pweeaase? Now that this is done, on to writing Chap. 2!  
And credit to deviantart user Shilokh for the cool cover image. ^^ Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Manehattan Mix Mish Mash

_**Chapter 2: Manehattan Mix Mish Mash**_

 _By Lullasong_

Three cloaked figures lightly trotted down the cobble stone streets of Manehattan, breaking the pure silence of the early morning. A dense fog loomed over the quaint village, enough so that even the brilliant beams of the full moon could hardly pierce its thick web. Two of the beings followed the lead of the third, the back of their coal-black robes bearing the crest of the Princess of the Night.

"Shall we clear this fog for you, Princess?" one asked, "Just give the word."

Princess Luna, who had led her accompanying guards through the ordeal stopped in her tracks. "Yes, please. That would be best as it is also time for me to perform my duty."

The twin bat-ponies of the royal night-guard glanced briefly at one another before taking flight. Even a task as simple as this was done with a sense of urgency and as efficiently as possible. They were in the service of their Princess after all. It was a rather beauteous display. The pair dashing to and fro creating a swirling vortex of mist with Luna at the center, eyes closed, raising and bowing her head in one smooth motion as she retired the Moon for the day to begin.

As the sun rose the landscape transformed. Where only a minute ago they saw only ten feet in front of them now the view stretched out for miles when not obstructed by some building. Straw and wood houses with foundations made from stone came to light all about them. Luna assumed them to be in something like the town center given the circular nature of the flat they were in with a massive well at it's middle.

Manehattan began coming to life as ponies started to get ready for the day to come. Luna had preparations to begin as well.

She turned to address the sibling guards. "Dusk, Lavean, would you be so kind as to procure all of the ingredients on this list? We must not waste any time on starting production."

Lavean took the scroll into his mouth, grunting in agreement as he and his brother began their assignment. Luna raised her hoof, stopping the two in their tracks. "Please try not to let that recipe out of your sight. It is something I have worked very hard on." The guards nodded in agreement. "Okay, while you two are doing that I will prep our strategy for tackling this task."

Luna dismissed the pair and turned her attention to a rather large sign posted in front of one of the larger houses. It was a odd mish mash of old and new wood. Some boards looked as if they would snap in two from just breathing near them while others had a sheen to them she could nearly see her own reflection. The lettering on it read: 'Home your glorious leader - Mayor Drocsid'.

Her eyes focused off the sign and on the home behind which was to no big surprise upheld in a similar manner. The two looking both new and dilapidated. "If nothing else I need to see to it they have a proper budget to restore this place. An official's home should not be in such a state." she thought aloud.

Luna jumped in fear as a pony suddenly teleported in next to her scaring the nightly flow right out of her mane. "Oh I agree. Tsk, tsk, any respected town official _should_ have his residence in a state of better upkeep than this."

He looked to Luna, her heart beating out of chest, eyes crossed and legs shaking. "Ugh, please forgive my absolutely deplorable behavior Miss Luna." He extended his hoof to her. "My sincerest apologies. I am the head of this enchanting little corner of Equestria, Mayor Drocsid at your service."

Luna recomposed her figure with one deep breath. "Y-you are forgiven Mayor. I almost would assume given your style of greeting me that you did not know who I was. But as you stated, you do." She looked him over, not having had the chance to really do so beforehand with nearly being frightened to death and all .

He was a Unicorn of average height with a dark Grey mane and Goldish-Grey coat. What struck her most was the peculiar coloring of his eyes.

Nevertheless she shook his hoof just the same. "I shall get straight to the point Mr. Mayor. I have come today to offer your Manehattanites a first-hoof taste of my most dazzling creation. Presenting... Chocolate Milk!" She unfurled a poster sized parchment from her saddlebag.

It depicted the full moon as a large pitcher of pure white milk pouring down from the night sky as Luna herself used magic to transform the drink mid-air into her created beverage and simultaneously disperse it into bottles. Happy ponies everywhere enjoyed the drink, dancing and partying under the stars.

Drocsid leaned in close to the paper. "Did you draw this yourself?"

"Y-yes, is there anything wrong with it?" she asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Droc said nothing. He got closer and closer, eyes squinting all the more and more the nearer he got to it until his muzzle touched the very surface of the drawing. Finally he spoke. "Nope, nothing."

Luna sighed with relief as Droc used his magic to roll the poster back up and place it vertically in her bag so it lovingly poked up out of the corner when the top was closed. "Though I do love the creativity Princess. Will you be needing my assistance with your little endeavor?"

Just then Lavean and Dusk had returned with their bounty of goods in toll. "Not at the moment," Luna replied. "just making the intentions of my business clear to the local authority. But thank you for the offer."

The Mayor took a step back almost as if off put a bit by her answer. "Well, that really is too bad. But...I wish you the best of luck Princess and will be at your disposal whenever you should have need of my services." At that he began to energize magic in his horn in preparation for a spell. "I shall need to stop by and try some later but ta ta for now."

A flash of light later and Drocsid had teleported away. To where was anyponys guess.

 _"I should probably be concerned."_ Luna thought. But her fears where quickly cast aside in favor of finally kicking things off.

She turned to Lavean and Dusk. "Ready?"

They nodded in affirmation. Slapping her personal poster over the Mayor's semi-dilapidated sign she began the seemingly effortless act of levitating all of the bat-pony gathered products at once. All around her things were in a different state of production. The ingredients were being mixed, stirred and finally corked inside bottles with Luna's likeness on them and stacked all right outside the home of the town's Mayor.

The timing was perfect. Just as she had finished all the preparations, complete with her own wooden stand which kind of resembled a filly's lemonade stand several of the ponies had already begun to pour out into the town center.

The giddy lil' Princess simply could not prevent herself from bouncing up and down just as a young colt or filly would do in anticipation of opening their many Hearthswarming gifts. Her royal Canterlot voice kicked in.

"ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF PONYV- I M-MEAN MANEHATTAN. HEAR ME NOW." That, unsurprisingly got everypony's attention. Even the ones clear across town. "KNOW THAT THY EYES DO NOT DECEIVE THEE. I AM YOUR BELOVED PRINCESS. I HAVE COME TO OFFER YOU ALL A FIRST-HOOF CHANCE TO EXPERIENCE THE WONDERS OF...'' At this she put all the bottles into an orbit around her. "CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"I'll try one, Princess." Came a familiar voice from the void. An instant later Mayor Drocsid appeared. "As I believe it is technically now later. Even if just by a minute or two."

"Most excellent," Luna said, knowing full well all the good publicity from having the town's Mayor like the drink would bring. "All I would ask is for your complete and honest review." Luna was confident it would be a glowing one. Nopony could dislike this stuff.

Doc smiled. "But of course, I would never lie to you or anypony else."

"Then here you are good sir." Luna presented him with the first bottle ever to be consumed by the masses of common ponies. "Enjoy." The simple display did little to truly express the huge mass of bubbly happy-joy growing within her threatening to burst out.

Drocsid uncorked his bottle. He took one sip and the bottle was empty.

"H-how?" Luna asked. Antics like that were usually only seen with Chancellor Puddinghead.

In a rather unexpected moment Droc leapt up over the table and embraced Luna. "Incredible! The very second that delightful, wonderful, enchanting, super duper beverage touched my lips something came over me. I had to finish off the whole thing in one sip. I need more."

Nopony could dislike the stuff...indeed.

The joy was now too great for Luna to care that a pony she'd just met a few minutes ago was all up in her personal Princess bubble. "Delighted to hear Mayor! Of course you can have more, for the low price of one bit. All the pr-"

"One bit?" yelled Droc, looking like his world was ending. "One bit for one bottle? I'll be broke within the hour and I'm the Mayor!" He then took on a whispered tone almost mumbling to himself. "Maybe if I...no, no, even the entire treasury couldn't buy enough."

"Pardon?" Luna asked, believing she had misheard. No pony could love her chocolate milk enough to actually consider bankrupting an entire town for it. At least she hoped. She cleared her throat. "Yes, as I was saying. The first is free and it'll be one bit per bottle thereafter. All the proceeds will go to a good cause, helping any and all ponies in need."

"Perfect," Droc shouted. "I'll give you all my bits, drink all the milk then I'll be a broke homeless pony in need and you'd have to give all the bits back to me and...it's the perfect cycle!" Despite everything he was saying he had an air of delight about him.

"Mayor! You can't be serious!" The happy-joy in her now turned more into disgust. She removed the coo coo Mayor from her body. "Calm yourself. Surely this drink isn't worth all that right?" She held up a bottle.

Like a shark breaching the water Droc leapt into the air and seized the milk. All of it gone before he hit the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I hereby resign as Mayor and will be taking the remainder of your stock." Droc flash teleported the remaining bottles and left in their place a equivalent pile of bits.

"This all has to be a dream." Luna closed her eyes, gently rubbing her temples. "I mean...I know it's not given who I am, but still. You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am...most serious." said Droc. "Thank you for all you've done, I now must go and concentrate. I need to get this next step right."

"Mayor-"

"Ex-Mayor, thank you." he corrected. "Sorry but I wouldn't be caught dead ' _Mayor-ing'_ this place again."

"Well of course you wouldn't...as you'd be dead." Luna deadpanned. "Therefore you'd be _unable_ to carry out the necessary duties of your office."

Droc opened his mouth about to speak. "...Yeah, I got no comeback to that. Toodles!"

And with that he teleported away. His crimson eyes being the last thing she saw.

"Um, Princess Luna. We have got a problem." Dusk said, plucking a bit from the pile the now ex-mayor had left. He peeled back the gilded wrapper.

Fury shone in her eyes. Quite literally as her eyes where now white with anger. Swirls of storm clouds began to manifest as lightning danced across the sky. "HE DARES PAY THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT. HIS PRINCESS! WITH CHOCOLATE WRAPPED COINS!"

And then it began to pour down rain. But the source wasn't from the clouds above, it was coming from elsewhere.

Luna calmed down, finding herself in a most odd situation. She gently let out her tongue to catch a single drop as it fell to earth.

"Is this...chocolate milk rain?"

* * *

 _ **A bit of a wait for this one. Sorry. Now to tackle Chapter 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Madness

_**Chapter 3: Chocolate Madness**_

 _By Lullasong_

Drocsid, the former Mayor of Manehattan eyed Princess Luna from afar. He did not even budge an inch from the relaxed position he held against the trunk of the only tree that occupied the large plain of grass he'd fled to. The patch wasn't too far off from Manehattan. He had not even tried masking the residual magical aura left by his sudden teleportation. So it was no surprise she had managed to track him down so easily. It fact he had counted on it.

"Like what I've done, Princess? Now all the ponies across this glorious land of your's will get to experience your gift to them." he spoke, referring to the downpour of chocolate milk from the sky.

She gazed upward at the ever-growing storm of chocolate rain. "You did this? Why?"

"It isn't obvious to you? Heh, but it will take time for the storm to get large enough to cover Equestria though, so just be patient. Maybe then you'll see it's brilliance. "

"You speak of patience?" Luna countered. "Mine is wearing dreadfully thin Drocsid. This behaviour that you're displaying is unacceptable for anypony, let alone a Mayor."

As Droc burst into a fit of laughter, the storm clouds themselves even gave a thunderous shout as if mocking her.

"And just what do you find so funny?" she asked.

He stopped chuckling long enough to answer, wiping tears from his eyes. "Why, the name you called me by of course! It's downright hilarious!"

" _Aaaand_ w-why is that funny to you?" she asked as he continued with his outburst, falling head over heels, laughing all the harder.

Rage began to fill her being. Her eyes and horn lit aglow for just a split second. The bottles of chocolate milk that were piled high around the tree all about him shattered all at once with the deluge that followed soaking him down to the bone. With his attention now fully focused back onto her, she continued. "Drocsid, I'm sorr-"

He rose swiftly. "It's funny, because that is _not_ _my_ name!" A magic aura swept from his horn down over the entirety of his body wringing his soaked form completely dry.

His skin began to crawl, literally bubbling all over. Parts of his body elongated and shifted around giving rise to a new form. One with both a single bat and Pegusus wing.

"You may address me as Discord, lord of chaos!" At his command streaks of lightening blitz across the darkened sky in an attempted display of grandeur.

Luna shifted her position slightly, ready to take on any offensive or defensive measures. Usually a display like that from any creature was a bad, bad sign. "So now that we've got the who out of the way. W _hat_ are you?"

"Wow, I am shocked." Discord's bottom jaw fell, crashing to the ground in comical fashion. " _That_ is an original question, truly. Not at all like the the classics I've heard before... 'Oooh, what are you?" Are you a monster?' " He swooned back and forth mimicking the voices of various ponies. None of whom Luna was able to recognize.

She placed a hoof forward, cautiously. "R-right, but regardless I must still ask that you take action to amend what you have done...Discord."

"And if I do not?" He teleported right in front of her playfully pressing a talon to her nose. "Boop!"

"If not then you shall pay for your crimes, after I clear Equestria of this mess you've made." Luna pressed off the ground soaring toward the sky. Her horn charging magic to dispel the storm with her ascent. "Hopefully this will suffice..."

It did not. Several shots had little effect, merely punching holes in the clouds for seconds at a time before they would regenerate back again as if nothing had happened at all.

 _"What kind of magic is this?"_ Finally in frustration she lands and turns toward him. "Please Discord, stop this. Before it's too late." She bows her head slightly. "For their sake I want to end this peacefully."

"Oh, so the Pony Princess finally realizes she is in over her head." His magic feeds into her shadow changing it to look like that of her elder sister's. "If those clouds are too much for you to handle it's no wonder everypony likes Celestia more than you."

The words stir something in her. "W-what nonsense is this!?" Feelings she had buried. Ones she had tried to dismiss as purely residing only in her imagination.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" He flutters gracefully through the air. "You see I've been around for a while now and it seems that all I hear is 'Celestia this..' and 'Celestia that...' but not a single praise to be had for the Princess of the Night. Must be so hard for you." He extends a paw to her, patting her gently on the back. "But it's okay. They've never said any nice things about me either."

She could almost feel a tinge of pure sincerity in his words. "Enough of this! Celestia and I are _co_ -rulers of Equestria. My subjects respect and admire me just as mu-"

Discord interjects, thrusting his talons to the earth. Up rises a stone mock-up of Celestia and herself both of equal height with a heart in between them. "You may be co-rulers and share that responsibility equally but _you_ know as well as I..." Slowly the stone Luna begins to shrink in comparison to that of Celestia's figure, "that the love your adoring ponies share for you isn't the same as Celestia." The stone heart breaks straight down it's center.

She feels something on her cheek.

With a swipe of her hoof she wipes it off. " _A tear? When did I?"_

Suddenly her statue grows all the larger as both her sister and the heart slowly erode away. "Join with me Luna and you won't have to live in her shadow any more."

Seeing the image of her sister melt away. No, she can't stand it. She can not lose her. "So you're saying that overthrowing Celestia, MY one and only sister, is supposed to help matters? That will only bring pain to all! YOU KNOW NOTHING SPIRIT OF CHAOS! "

"Oh, but I know a great deal more than you think I do." Before he finishes speaking her statue springs to life charging straight for her.

Luna fires off a barrage of magic bursts, reducing it to rubble. The next wave catches her off guard. Her shadow takes form and ensnares her body, rapidly wrapping itself around her and pulling her down into a freshly created bed of quicksand. Struggle as she may the darkness refuses to relinquish it's grasp. Controlling the sand she forces what she can into what little space there in between her body and the shadow. The sand particles bind together and harden, becoming stone-like. In one swift motion spikes begin to come forth, jutting outward and shredding bits of the darkness as if it were cloth.

It weakens, just enough for her to finally break free of it's grasp. She lets loose a plethora of shots of her own, all of which are dodged easily by her foe's nimble movement. With little effort she begins to re-direct each of her blasts to come back around in boomerang like fashion for a second strike from behind. Incredibly Discord wriggles and contorts his body, keeping most of the shots from hitting him at all. All while keeping his eyes forward and fixed on her.

With only one last shot left incoming Luna immediately expands it to the size of small house making it much harder for him to even attempt a dodge but the increase in size lessens it's impact. The blast succeeds in colliding with Discord sending him flying forward.

As she is about to deliver another blow a portal opens before her, safely transporting Discord to the other side right behind her. When he comes up she bucks outward with her rear hooves, smacking him square in the jaw. With a snap of his fingers another portal opens above Luna. As she gazes up into it a Quarry Eel lashes out from the other side in attempt to devour her. Quickly levitating Discord into it's path it swallows him instead.

"Oh now this is just great." He speaks from within the creature's mouth. "And I just had my hair done too."

Another magic snap and both the portal closes and Discord appears unscathed before her. "You know Princess, despite our differences you're actually a lot of fun."

Luna gazes at him, mane drooping in front of her eyes and panting from all the exertion. "F-un!?"

"Yes, fun. As in I've had an absolutely delightful time with you. Ah, I haven't played around like this in years!" He swoops in next to her. "Boop!"

She smacks his finger off her nose. "All this is nothing but fun to you?"

"Yes, it is. But I think we've already established that much." Discord snaps his finger once more, transforming the very landscape itself. Entire swaths of land detach from the earth rising up into the sky where they stay, floating gently in the breeze. Fish manifest and begin swimming around through thin air as if through water. Then the ground begins to tremble as a mound of earth rises up forming a small hill. Atop this newly formed perch Discord teleports in a throne and quietly floats down to it, resting his buttocks on the seat.

He nonchalantly waves goodbye to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some more remodeling to do. We can play some more later."

Hearing the flapping of wings from above catches both their attention.

Discord smiles. "Oh, look right on time. It's 'Flippy' and 'Flappy' come to take you home." He waves at the pair of bat Ponies incoming.

"Dusk, Lavean!" Luna addresses them. "Everything go well?"

The twins bow to her, with Dusk speaking on their behalf. "We did as you instructed Princess. Your sister is on her way as we speak. She should be arriving momentarily at the place you specified."

Luna nods her approval. "Excellent work. Given recent events I think it best if we retreat for now. I need to discuss any further action with Cele. Come, there is no time to waste.''

Luna takes flight with her guards, all the while eyeing Discord until she believes herself to be a safe enough distance away.

Meanwhile, Disord's smile only widens. "So, Celestia's coming is she?" Oh, now the fun has been doubled!"

 _ **~ End ~  
**_

* * *

 _ **Weird place to end it all? I guess...but I did it this way cause I've said about all I want to on the matter. ^^ And *spoiler* you all know the end result. (most of you anyway) So, if you enjoyed please leave a review! ~Thanks**_


End file.
